What Happens Here
by InuYashaBaby1
Summary: After a case in Vegas, Bones & Booth get drunk and wake up... married? Then, the duo get a case that will force Bones to discover the feelings she has had, and the ones Booth has known about all along. Semperence&Hodgela Parings.
1. Chapter 1

**What Happens Here...**

**By InuYashaBaby1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. There, I said it. **

**AN: Hola, this is my new story! I guess this is sorta... A little thing I don't expect a lot of input on. BTW... I doubt any of this happened. If it did, in the FBI, they would probably both lose their jobs. That's okay, because I have poetic license! YES! Also-whenever it says, Jessie- it's third person. But most of it is in Bones POV**

**Chapter 1: Mrs. Booth**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Las Vegas**

My head ached. As I sat up in my hotel room, I recognized this type of headache from my early college days-hangover. I groaned and sat up in bed, only to reveal I wasn't wearing anything. I let my head hit my pillow again, and tried to remember what had gone on. Booth and I had come to Las Vegas to investigate the death of a woman found hanging in her hotel room, she was already bone after only two days, which we attributed it her pet dog who was left to starve. I identified the murder weapon quickly- a hanger was unwound and stabbed through her neck. There were finger prints left on it, and the murder all together was very sloppy and a very easy case. It was the boyfriend. Then-what happened next was a bit of a blur. Booth and I had decided to go out drinking, and I think we had a little too much to drink. Ugh. Apple Martinis- after that, nothing. I put my hand to my head only to see a small gold band around my ring finger. I stared at the diamonds, sparkling in the sunlight streaming through the crack in the curtains. It was beautiful-until I realized what it was.- An anthropological symbol... of _marriage_. I immediately tensed up... Anybody could be laying next me. I turned my head quietly, as not to wake them. At least I knew Martial Arts-but oh, my head! I screamed. Lying next to me, in utter bliss, was my partner Seely Booth, with a similar band around his ring finger. He sat up when he heard me cry out.

"Ugh, my head." He mumbled, rubbing his forehead in disparity. I sat up too, pulling the sheet up with me.

"Booth..." I started, but I couldn't finish. How was I supposed to say something like this? Hey Booth, now we're partners in more than one way! I don't think so.

"What?" He opened his eyes. "Oh my god... we slept together." He was in shock. "I'm so gonna get hell from my superiors."

"It's more than that, Seely." I said holding up my hand, and wiggling my ring finger. He yelled out. Ouch. "Not so loud! I'm hung-over."

"How can you be so calm? We're married!" He snapped back.

"These things are easily fixed." I sighed. Booth was a Christian, and a strong believer in "god" and the sanctity of marriage.

"Easily Fixed?!?!" He groaned. "Marriage is not easily fixed!"

"It's called an annulment , Booth." I sighed again, looking around the floor for remnants of my clothes or his.

"An annulment..." He mulled that over, while making the sign of the cross over his body. "Jesus, Bones." He started laughing.

"What?" I hissed. He put his hand on my shoulder, while covering his mouth with the other hand.

"Nothing-_Mrs. Booth_" I pushed his hand away. He was too drunk to think, I supposed. Like that Christmas a couple of years ago.

"No-I would have kept my last name." I shot back.

"You wanna bet-_honey_?" He laughed. I stood up brining the sheet with me. I turned to look for a marriage license.

"Well, just because we got matching rings doesn't mean that we're married." I tried to convince myself, pulling the ring off. I held my breath, noticing there was an inscription. 'Partners for Life-Seely & Temperance'. "Where did we have the time or brain to get the inscription?"

"They usually do them for you. It's only like... 50 extra." He called from behind me. "I found the license." I turned to see a smug smile. "Mrs. Booth."

"Don't be so happy about this, Booth."

"Is it such a crime to see the humor in this?"

"Yes." I accused.

"Fine," He stuck his tongue out.

"Where's town hall?"

"Dunno."

"That's just great." I ran my fingers through my knotted hair. Booth's cell phone rang.

"Booth." He answered. "Oh, hey Sweets-yeah, we're just about to- no nothing is up with us." He said. "I do _not _have a tone." I made a gesture for him to hang up the phone. "No, I have to go. Bye, Sweets."

"Should we tell anyone?" I asked, staring blankly at my partner.

"No."

"Why not?" I sneered. "You were so happy about it earlier!"

"Happy is the wrong word, Bones. I laughed, and now I don't find it funny." He jumped when the alarm went off: 7:30.

"Our flight is in an hour." I explained. "We don't have time to worry about an annulment here. We'll do it in DC." I finally decided. "Let's get packing!"

"Wait-is this your room or mine..." Booth asked. " I don't remember."

"Check the drawers."

"I don't pack my things in the drawers." He said. "That's so weird."

"If it's so weird, why do they give you a drawer?"

"For decoration, I guess Bones. I'm so hung over-I can't think."

"If this is my room, I have Advil in my medicine cabinet." I walked towards the drawer, opening it. To my relief, a group of clothes lay placidly on top of one another. "It's mine." I smiled. I placed the ring on the table.

"Are you going to leave that there?" He whined.

"Why not?" I complained. "We're partners Booth, but we shouldn't be partners that way. I don't want it."

"Tough." He said, crossing his arms. "That thing is real gold." I grabbed it back, and tossed it to him.

"Well," I said, crossing my own arms. "I probably paid for them, so 'tough' yourself."

"No, I paid." He countered, holding up a thin piece of paper that appeared to be a receipt.

"Booth, would you get some clothes on?" I stuck my tongue out, unwilling to lose this argument.

Marriage was a useless thing. Who needed that kind of bondage? Even Ange and Hodgins decided against it. Why should I be reduced to one partner? I grabbed a red shirt and a pair of jeans, some underwear, and grabbed the rest of my clothes. Placing the days clothes on top of my dresser, I opened my suitcase, and placed all of my junk inside, furious. I heard the door to my room shut quietly. I screamed out. I hadn't gotten drunk, not since-okay, the night Booth 'died'. That wasn't too long ago, only a year. It felt like forever, because now I was... what's the fraise? Screw? I'm not sure, but whatever it was, I sure was it.

**The Washington Airport**

"Do you have a car?" I asked Booth, as we stepped off the plane.

"Yeah... standard company issue... bullet proof glass, Bones, you've been in it." He said, grabbing my carryon bag from me. I sighed.

"I mean something driving you home." I explained.

"No, remember? I drove us here."

"Oh yes." I smiled dully, out of politeness. "I do remember."

"Let's just go get our bags, and then well be off to the court to get an annulment."Booth grumbled.

"What?" I slapped him on the arm. "Do you want to be married to me?"

"No-no offense-but I really don't want to be." He shrugged. "But, I don't like the thought of being immature enough to marry someone I don't love,"

"Technically, we were both under the influence of a powerful drug. We couldn't have known what we were doing." I rolled my eyes. "Like Angela!"

"So what?" He said, as we approached the luggage dispenser... oh-what was it called? I must be losing my mind... He pulled my worn luggage off, and then his own. He walked away.

"Booth! Give me some of that"

"I got it." He gritted his teeth as we approached the door. An elderly woman at the door walked by us, and smiled.

"Newly weds, huh?" She laughed. I opened my mouth to say no, but realized that the answer was yes.

"Yeah," Booth smiled back at the woman. "It was a long last night in Vegas." We walked away and my phone rang.

"Brennan" I answered. Booth eyed me, a small smirk tracing his lips. "What was I supposed to say, Booth?" I whispered, covering the receiving end of the phone with my hand.

"Hey, Sweetie!" Angela's voice wrung through my ear drums violently.

"Hey, Ange," I replied.

"So-how was Vegas?"

"Fine."

" Was it just fine?"

"Yes- it was the same as last time."

"Really? Because this morning I turn on my cell phone to see a text from your cell phone," I gulped. "Do you want to know what it says?"

"Yes..."

"Angie-I went and married Booth had the best sex of my life. See you at work. Brennan (Well, now it's Booth, but I didn't want to confuse you). It had a lot of spelling errors, babe. You spelled Brennan wrong."

"Well, I don't remember."

"Why not?"

"I was drunk." I looked at Booth, who was trying to indicate some form of speech by moving his lips. "So was he. We're going to get it annulled."

"Really? Best Sex of your life and your getting it annulled? You could just... try it, Sweetie"

"He's my partner Ange."

"Yeah, yeah."

"Did you tell anyone?"

"Yeah."

"Who?"

"Just Cam, Hodgins, Clark, that Security Guard Outside, and Sweets."

"You're kidding."

"Just Sweets."

"Okay, well that explains why he called."

"Yeah, we'll he's your therapist."

"Angela, you know I don't believe in psychology."

"So, this could be some big development, I dunno." I heard her sigh. "Plus, he was the first person I saw."

"I'll see you in about an hour."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Who did she tell?" Booth asked as he popped open the trunk.

"Sweets."

"_Sweets_??!?!?!? Of all people, she tells Sweets!" He complained, jamming our luggage into the trunk. "How did Angela find out anyway?"

"Apparently I texted her," He started to say something, when his phone rang.

"Hey-Cam." He answered apprehensively. "Oh-a case? Really? Now? _Right now?_ No, I don't have anything better to do. We'll be right there." He hung up.

"A case, huh?"

"We'll have to be Mr. and Mrs. For a little while longer, Bones." We got into his car. The car started up with a roar.

"Did she tell you anything?" I looked up at him, unsure what to say.

"Yeah-two kids found the body. They tripped over it, the girl fainted, the guy called 911."

"Where was it?"

"Behind a skating park."

"Isn't that town property?"

"Yeah, but Cam thinks it's Michael Harris."

Michael Harris was a missing boy-an assumed runaway. Only PI's were looking for him, no cop involvement. They determined he'd come back. Actually, it was Booth who said that. That was two months ago.

"Ah." I said.

"Ah, is right."

**Jessie (Third Person)**

Jessie walked quietly along the hallway, counting the scars in the tile. She wasn't paying attention. She fumbled with one of the two lockets around her neck. Sam, a jock, bumped into her. His arm knocked over her messy binder, spilling papers and notebooks all over the place. She was angry for a minute, but calmed down.

"Watch where you're going, freak." Sam's girlfriend Nina hissed, waving her skinny little finger in Jessie's face. Jessie had a few choice words for her, but simply coughed out.

" Sorry-your highness." She sneered. Nina, being as dumb as paste accepted this and moved on.

"What's up with her?" Sam questioned.

"She's such a Mary." Nina said, attaching herself like a leech to Sam's broad arm. Jessie watched as they walked away, realizing how little people knew about her. She pushed a strand of her hair behind her ear. She gently-with very much care-plopped herself down.

"Jessie, Oh Gosh, are you okay?" Her friend Mark called, jogging over in his orange Hollister Polo, which, Jessie couldn't help but thinking looked rather nice on him.

"Yeah, those guys are just jerks." She replied. Mark sat next to her, placing his books beside him. He started to pick up her things. She put her hand on her stomach, swooned, but was okay.

"Totally. I don't get why they pick on the unpopular kids? I mean, what did we ever do to them?" He questioned, placing a rather well drawn doodle and a couple of 100%'s into her Science Folder. He picked up a hardcover copy of a book with it's jacket practically torn in shreds. "How many times have you read this?"

"35." She replied instantly.

"What's the appeal? I mean I don't see it. It's all about that bone lady, right? Kathy Reich?"

"I've told you a thousand times, it's what I want to do with the rest of my life, Mark." She quickly yelled.

"Sorry, Jess." He looked sad, and she quickly took her anger back.

"I am so sorry." She paused "Really I am."

"That's okay. I shouldn't have doubted you." He put his hand on her shoulder, and they stood up together. "You look nice today, Jess." He gestured to her shirt (which probably was meant to be a dress...) and her jeans which were a faded blue. She blushed. They fit loosely on her, and, she supposed they were meant to. Her best friend, Becca, waved and walked over. Her medium length brown hair was tucked in a pony tail, her green eyes glittered. She was short-shortest in their group, at least. She made up with a large personality.

"You two okay? I saw what that jerk-off Sam did." Becca smiled sympathetically.

"Yeah," Jess sighed, tucking a blonde curl behind her ear.

"Did you here they found Mike?" Becca stated matter-of-factly. Jessie's gray-green-blue eyes sparkled for a moment, her mouth parted, she drew in a long breath.

"Is he okay?" Mark asked.

"Well, Fran, you guys know Fran," She was referring to a more popular girl with whom Becca was friends with. "You know, she was out with Colin, and she tripped over him-"

"_Tripped_?" Jessie's eyes opened.

"Yeah, apparently, it was real gruesome. Stephen King level-she was throwing up for like 5 hours."

"So he's dead."

"Well, duh. He's been gone two months." Jessie started to cry.

"Why are you crying? He was a jerk-none of us liked him." Mark questioned.

Jess looked up at him. He had no idea how far from the truth he actually was. Her head went fuzzy. She had a hard time seeing, she dropped her stuff and she fell over.

"JESS!" Becca yelled.

**At the Site**

"So, is it him?" Booth asked, leaning over my shoulder.

"Well, I can't say for sure until I get him back to my lab, but I'm pretty sure." I studied the mangled corpse for a moment. The arms, legs and head were separated from the rest of the body.

"Whoever did this must have hated him." Booth inferred.

"Maybe not." I growled. He stood back. He knew how I felt about making assumptions.

"There's a lot of particulates on the clothes," Hodgins said from behind me. He was gazing at a shirt that probably once said 'Boston College Eagles'. "I can't identify what they are."

"Okay-bring this back to the lab." I stood up and wiped off my knees. I pulled off my rubber gloves and started walking towards Booth's car. Then, a new car I didn't recognize pulled up. Sweets got out. His car had been wrecked, I remember, so he had to get a new one. He waved to Booth and I. Booth groaned.

"Hey you two." He said.

"We really don't want to talk to you, Sweets." Booth rolled his eyes.

"I think this is a big breakthrough." He smiled.

"We're going now to get it annulled." I explained. Sweets laughed.

"No-I don't think you should do that. You know that book I'm writing?" Booth and I nodded apprehensively. "Well, there's a whole chapter I'm writing about hidden feelings between partners, and I really think this little incident would be perfect."

"I told you once; we aren't your lab rats."

"I know, I know, but...I'm just taking advantage of your predicament you two got in yourselves. I think you two should explore this. Just try it-for a month or so. Live in the same house. Play the happy married couple. I won't rat you two out. Then, you can just... end it. But, I want to study how you do." I looked at him with disbelieve.

"Okay." Booth said after a long pause.

"Okay?!" I whispered. "You're _okay_ with this?"

"Hey, as long as he doesn't rat me out, I'm happy." Booth defended. "It's not like we have to sleep with each other again, or anything. You can sleep in the guest bedroom at my place."

"Why you're place?"

"I have a house, Bone's-it's just nicer."

"It is not-my apartment is more than satisfactory."

"Does it have a guest bedroom?"

"No."

"Good then, my place it is." Booth said.

"Fine." I huffed, walking angrily over to his car. Sweets smirked.

I swear, I heard Sweets mutter,

"This is gonna be cool."

**At The Lab**

"So, Bray, what do you think the cause of death was?" I asked my most promising grad student Wendell Bray. I would have called him Wendell, but I don't think he would have liked that.

"Well," He paused for a moment. "It appears as though the victim was not killed before his arms and legs were amputated, and that the death actually occurred when his head was cut off-not in one blow," He sighed.

"Good work." I nodded. "But there is too much flesh left for us to examine what the weapon was yet. Cam!" I called. Cam hopped up on the platform, sipping a cup of coffee.

"Is this that kid?" She questioned.

"Yup." Wendell said.

"He's still sort of-fleshy." I said to Cam. "Why didn't you go to the scene?"

"Too decomposed, I really can't learn anything from what's left-give me a little to do a tox screen. After that, just clean him off." She turned, and picked up the file. She paused, looking up at me. "My niece went to school with him." She shook her head, and walked away.

"What's that?" Wendell questioned, his hand pointed to an object clutched in the boys hand.

"I'm not sure." I said, genuinely surprised. "Good work, yet again." I gently pulled it out and called to Hodgins. He looked up from his computer for a moment. I ushered him over. He walked quickly. I pointed to the object.

"May I?" He asked. I nodded. He reached in very gently and pulled it out. "Looks like cellulous- not regular paper, though-it's got a gloss to it. Probably a photo." I bit my lip. "I'll give it to Ange." He walked away, and I returned to examine the body.

**The Photo (Third person)**

"Hey, Angela I've got a photo for you to restore." Jack said, as he walked into Angela's office. She was sitting at her desk, lazily drawing a picture. Her head shot up.

"Something interesting." She joked. Standing up, she walked over to her ex.

"Is it that boring with Roxy?" He questioned. Her face went sour.

"It's boring without her" She corrected. "And you don't look too excited yourself."

"He's a kid, Ange-only 18 years old." She shook her head.

"A kid that age hasn't lived yet." She put on a pair of rubber gloves and pulled the tray away. Hodgins sighed, and walked away. Damn it, He thought to himself, I still love her.

Shit, she thought, I still love him.

**The Father (Bones POV)**

"Common, Bones" Booth said, swiping his card and hopping on the platform.

"Common, what?" I asked, examining the felangies. "There are micro fractures-he put up a fight."

"Michael was a big guy-he could have fought off anyone who came at him." Booth said.

"Clearly, he couldn't." I said quietly.

"Well, drop that hand, we're going to talk to Mike's dad."

"Alright." I put the hand down and pulled my gloves off. I got off the platform.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

Booth knocked gently on the door. A short yell of 'I'm coming' came from behind the door. An older man, maybe 55 or so, opened the door. He hadn't shaved lately, and deep purple circles lay hidden beneath his blue eyes.

"Agent Booth." The man greeted. "I guess you're here to tell me that you have found Mike."

"Yes." I stated.

"Come in." He said, running a hand through his hair. "I knew I was only a matter of time."We came in the house which was a mess and he shut the door behind us.

"We're sorry for your loss." Booth said.

"Yeah-sure," The man cringed. "I bet you don't have a son you've lost."

"No-but I do have a son, and I did lose someone important to me." Booth smiled weakly.

"You better find the son-of-a-bitch who did this to my son, Agent Booth."

"We will." I added. Mr. Harris motioned for us to sit on the couch. We sat next to each other.

"What was Michael like?" Booth probed.

"Mike-well, Mike was the best kid a person could ask for. He was athletic. He was Captain of the Track, Football, and Basketball teams-all Varsity. He had a 3.2 average and a cheerleader Girlfriend. He did charity work and he was in a band." Mr. Harris started to cry.

"Did you know if he had any enemies?"

"I doubt it. He was too nice for that. He had this one girl-Jessie, she was his study partner. She was full on geek, but he was the sweetest to her." He paused, before adding: "Did he suffer?" I started to say an outward yes, but Booth interjected.

"We believe he was drugged-he didn't feel a thing." Booth said. I got up and looked around while Booth continued to ask questions. I looked at the pictures on the wall. Michael was a tall young boy with black hair and blue eyes. He seemed to always be smiling.

"May we see his room?" I questioned. Mr. Harris nodded and pointed up the stairs.

"First door on the left. Haven't touched it."

I proceeded up the stairs, and opened the door. It was painted blue, and there was a double bed in the middle, blankets askew. A red electric guitar sat in the corner. His wallet sat on his large bureau. I picked it up, opened it up, and noticed that it appeared a picture was missing. I touched it gingerly, pulling out my gloves, I put them on. The wallet had blood on it. I put in a baggie. I opened his drawer, and noticed many BC tee shirts. Going threw them, I noticed a box of condoms-opened.

"What you got there, Bones?" Booth questioned.

"Looks like he and his girlfriend were intimate." I sighed. I picked up a photograph on the bureau, and a young girl with blonde curly hair and beautiful eyes, was running threw some tall grass laughing. I turned, and Mr. Harris looked up at me.

"Who's this?"

"That's Jessie. His study partner. They were good friends-he always asked me what I thought of her, but she wasn't good enough for him I think. That's why I liked Nina. Sure, Jess was smart, but Nina was pretty." I eyed him for a moment.

"I don't see any pictures of Nina around. Maybe he was dating Jess." I sighed. Walking towards another frame with Jess and Michael, He was kissing her cheek.

"I doubt it." Mr. Harris scoffed.

"We'll get going, but we may come back to question you later. " Booth said. I nodded, grabbing the pictures and the bag with his wallet.

**The Restored Photo**

"So, do you think he was seeing this Jessie girl behind his dad's back?" I questioned Booth.

"Naw, I think they were just friend. Guy like Mike, he'll defiantly be under the bleachers with Nina, not hitting the books with what's her face." Booth replied. I stared at the picture for a moment, then set in my desk. Angela walked in. She looked sad.

"What's wrong, Angela?" Booth asked wearily.

"You know that picture we found in his hand?" She looked at me, and I nodded slowly. "Well, I restored it. You better come and have a look." We followed her into her office. She plopped down at her desk and brought a picture to the screen. "Well, it was just a regular picture, but it had writing on it."

"What, like the name and date?" Booth questioned.

"No." She sighed, enlarging the picture. It was that girl Jess again, but this time the picture was in Mike's room in his bed. She was cloaked in his sheet, laughing and doing what appeared to be reaching for the camera. She was wearing nothing under the sheet.

"I told you he was having sex with what's her face." I scoffed.

"Look closer." Angela commanded, pointing at the bottom of the screen. 'I'll get you too, you little whore.' The picture stated plainly.

"Oh, God." Booth said quietly.

"We have to find this Jessie before it's too late." I stated firmly.

"If it's not already too late." Booth mumbled.

**BEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEBEB**

**End Chapter**

**AN: WHOOT! FINISHED! This is going to be a Dramedy, so... it might have its random points, and it might have it's like... sad points. Thank you for reading, please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**What Happens Here...**

**By InuYashaBaby1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. There, I said it. **

**AN: OMG! People like this story! Yeah! Whoot! I appreciate this, really I do. *tearing up*... So Bones and Booth are in a bit of a predicament, aren't they? (lol) **

**Chapter 2: Couldn't Have Done It**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**The Chicken Nuggets**

"Bones-what's that smell?" Booth asked as he walked into 'our' kitchen. I was tossing blackened blobs into the trash. First day living here with Booth.

"The chicken Nuggets you asked for," I replied, flicking the last one into the trash. "I burned them."

"But Bones, you're a great cook-how did you burn them?"

"I fell asleep."

"You fell asleep?"

"Yes, my mind temporarily shut down." I hissed, turning to him.

"Jeez-I guess Parker and I can go out to dinner." He said, plopping himself into a kitchen chair.

"I have to get back to the lab anyway."

"Fine, see you later." He shrugged. I shook my head, and turned to the door. I stopped, and turned back to his smiling face.

"You obnoxious fiend." I scowled. He hadn't gone back to get my car yet, and he was picking up Parker in his car.

"Ah, well." He paused, thinking, then added. "Come with Parker and I."

"I couldn't possibly intrude." I gasped.

"Intrude. He loves his Aunty Bones."

"Fine. He better not call me Mommy Bones, though." What was meant to be a joke turned Booth's face into a sad depleted lump. (AN-I love that word...)

"He and Rebecca don't know about this." He turned his face to the wall. "I don't think they ever will." The ferocity in his voice startled me.

"Alright, Booth. I'm sorry." I sat next to him quietly.

"Nah, it's alright. I'm just afraid that Rebecca might take Parker away from me."

"Now, why would she do that, you're a fantastic dad." I complimented.

"Thanks Bones."

"It's one of the many things you excel at, Booth." I smiled. We walked towards the door.

My phone wrung.

"Brennan," I answered.

"Dr. Brennan?" Wendell Bray asked.

"Yes."

"I found some lacerations on the bone, as if the victim was whipped repeatedly."

"Whipped?"

"Yeah. Could be S&M."

"What?"

"Slave and Master, you know."

"Oh right." I nodded. "Anything else?"

"Nope."

"Alright, goodbye." I hung up with Wendell, and turned to Booth who was calling someone on is cell phone. "What?" I asked while grabbing my purse. Angela always commented on how conservative it was, it was just a plain old brown thing.

"I have to cancel dinner with Parker, we found Jessie-she's alive."

"Who?"

"The girl, the threatened girl." Booth sighed angrily, and pressed the number 2 on his cellular. I heard a high pitched voice answer. "Hey Rebecca." He said, leaning on the door. More high pitched words. "I can't have dinner with Parker, there's a huge break in this case, and..." Rebecca's voice interrupted him, and he nodded. "Thank you. Okay-I'll talk to you later."

"What did she say?" I asked as he opened the door and I stepped outside.

"She said Parker would be disappointed, but she'll let me have dinner with him tomorrow night instead."He smiled lightly, and I smiled back.

"That's good."

"Yeah." He agreed.

**The Brown House**

"Hello, Mrs. Spence," Booth said to the older woman standing in front of us. Her hair was shoulder length, her roots were graying. Her eyes were youthful, but looked decidedly sad.

"Agent Booth, it's good to meet you." The woman nodded, letting us in. She looked blankly at me, her eyes wide with admiration. "Are you...Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"Why yes, I am." I nodded.

"My daughter admires you greatly. She wants to be a forensic anthropologist when she's older, ever since she was 3 she's dreamt of becoming one."

"Really? It's unorthodox to-" Booth shoved me in the arm, as I was about to finish with 'holding onto dreams that long.

"We would like to speak to Jessica." Booth said.

"She hasn't talked ever since she heard about Michael dying. She loved him so much. They were dating."

"Michael's father didn't seem to know that." I added.

"Well, he was the only one. Mike tried to tell him-but he just wouldn't listen." She paused, then added: "She might just talk knowing you're here. Make yourself comfortable." She walked out of the room and up the stairs. Booth and I sat down on a worn, but comfortable sofa. A girl came into the room. She was wearing long, multi-colored pj pants, a tee-shirt that said "You can't scare me-I'm a Forensic Anthropologist." Her blonde hair was tangled and messy, as if she had been rolling around. There were dark circles under her eyes. Mascara lines were running down her face, and her lower lip was quivering.

"Hello." She choked out, and her eyes widened when she looked at me. "Dr. Temperance Brennan?"

"Hello," I greeted, forcing out a smile.

"So, his remains were that bad, huh?" She smiled weakly. "I enjoyed all of your books. The writing was really good- and the cases were interesting. Of course, the writer herself is the world's best forensic anthropologist, so how could I expect anything less." She sat down in a chair across from me.

"Thank you."

"So, could I talk to you about Michael?" Booth asked.

"Sure." She shrugged.

"Were you two a couple?" Booth asked, placing a small Digital Recorder on the coffee table between us.

"Yeah, we had been dating for about a year."

"If you had been dating so long, why hadn't his father known?"

"We didn't talk about it a lot, especially not with his dad. My close friends, my parents knew, the football team knew, but every time Mike would try to tell his dad, his dad would totally change the subject."

"Were you two...sexually involved?" Booth asked, she blushed.

"Uhhh...I guess, yeah." She tucked one of the many loose strands of hair behind her ear. "We had sex, lots of sex. He was a jock. He was respectful in that he waited. It was about 6 months after we started dating that we actually did it for the first time. I had had boyfriends, but I was still a virgin. \"

"I hate to ask you this, but were you his only partner?" Booth asked kindly.

"Was I the only one he had sex with? Yeah. That whore Nina was obsessed with him, though. She kept jumping all over him, even when I was around. I heard she has Herpes, so I would know if he was, you know, sleeping with her." She chuckled a bit. "Besides, Mike wasn't the cheating type. He told me everyday how much he loved me, and..." She paused, pulling out a locket. "He gave me this. It was his mothers. She passed, and...well, read the engraving." She inched towards us, pulling off a necklace on an oversized chain. She handed the locket to me, and I opened it. On the inside, inscribed in neat cursive letters was 'Forever my Love'. She started crying. It wasn't the obnoxious type of crying, it was the type that just leaked from a person's face like a leaky faucet, the type that just wouldn't stop dripping.

"There's something she isn't telling you," Mrs. Spence scolded. "She's pregnant." Jessie moaned.

"You know, in the world of birth control and-" I started to say, but she interrupted me.

"It happened quite strangely, I assure you." Jessica said, wiping away the tears and suddenly looking serious. "I was on birth control, and we used condoms, but it just so happened that I had walking pneumonia, so I was on antibiotics and the condom broke. Bad luck, huh?" She shrugged.

"Wait-what does antibiotics have to do with anything?" Booth asked.

"Well," The clearly intelligent girl before us answered before I could. "If a woman is on birth control, the antibiotics interfere with the birth control effectiveness by about 1 percent. The chances are-"

"Really, really slim." I finished. "That's really quite unfortunate."

"Do you think that Mike had any enemies?" I asked.

"Mike? Enemies?" She scoffed. "Never. He's like-a saint." She laughed at that, as if it were some type of joke.

"Did you two engage in any...different ways of intercourse?" Booth struggled out.

"What do you mean different? Like threesomes? I'm not into that kind of thing." She shrugged.

"No-I mean like dominance, that kinda stuff." Booth said awkwardly.

"S&M? No, I don't dig that either."

"There goes that theory." I rolled my eyes.

"What theory?" She asked curiously.

"We're not allowed to share any details on the case with you."

"Oh, alright." Jess sighed reluctantly.

"Now, the FBI is going to take you in until this whole matter is set out."

"Matter? Can't I just stay with Dr. Brennan? The chances are very slim that I'll keep my scholarship to Harvard. So, I guess I'll learn more from her than..."

"Sure," I said without thinking.

"Sure?" Booth ground his teeth protectively. "This girl is a suspect!"

"I'm a suspect?" The girl asked innocently, in a high pitched manner. "I couldn't have done it."

"I haven't even told you when the date was you needed an alibi for." Booth said quietly.

"I mean it's unlikely I could physically do it." Jess explained.

"Why not?" I probed.

"I have preeclampsia." She said dryly.

"Oh." I sighed. Poor girl.

"So, high blood pressure right?"

"Yeah, I can hardly walk, let alone lift a gun or knife over my head." She ran her hand through her hair. "I have an increase risk for miscarriage, so the news didn't go over with baby." She smiled brightly, as if the fetus was her one light. Her eyes glittered at the bare mention of a child. How could someone love something so much?

"You should get packed, everything you'll need for a couple of days. " Booth added, smiling weakly.

"Oh," She said looking at me. "We were in a band together."

"A band?" I questioned.

"Yeah, me, him, Dylan and Jamie." She turned to leave, balancing on her mother for support. "I was vocals and keyboard, Mike was guitar, Dylan was drums and Jamie was base guitar."

"Looks like we got some more band nerds on our hands." I nodded, proud of my street knowledge.

"Band geeks, bones." Booth shook his head. "Band Geeks."

I was disappointed, but I was a quick learner. I'd figure it out someday.

**Guitars **

"We practice in Dylan's garage." Jess said, pointing to a blue house on the corner. "That's it." She opened her car door as soon as the black SUV pulled to a stop. A short boy with shoulder length hair came out of the garage. He was not very good looking, he had a big nose, but he had an appealing air. A taller, thinner boy with a 5 o'clock shadow walked out. He had a nose ring, and I winced for a second.

"Hey, 7-11." Jess said, I assumed to the tall boy, but was surprised when the shortie smiled at her.

"Hey Jess," He said.

"Hey, Jessie." The tall one said, his voice cracking on the 'e' in Jessie.

"Hey Jamie."

"So, you here for practice?" The boy I assumed to be Dylan asked.

"No, I can't." Jessie's eyes filled with disdain. "It wouldn't be the same without Mickey,"

"Yeah, I know." Jamie sighed, running his hand through his oily hair. "So, who are these guys?"

"This is Dr. Temperance Brennan and Special Agent Seely Booth." Jess completed confidently.

"Ah, you workin' for the FBI?" Dylan asked, rocking back and forth on his muddy converse.

"Yes." I nodded as Booth drifted towards the garage, leaving me alone to interrogate the kids. "What did you know about Michael?"

"Ah, man. We loved Mike." Jamie explained. I directed Jessica to a lawn chair situated conveniently near. "He was the best guitar player for yards around. He had no enemies. I'd say his biggest feature was his-awesomeness. I remember, this one time, Jessie went over to share the mike with him, and he made out with her on stage, during the guitar solo! It was flawless."

"Uh-huh." I accepted, looking towards Jess who was blushing. "What's the name of this band?" I asked, not out of concern for the case, but for amusement.

"Nun of Habit." Jessie said.

"Ah, So-" I was about to question more when I heard guitar playing from the garage. I wondered if Booth had turned on the radio. "We'll have to continue this line of questioning later." I said, walking with purpose to the garage. What I saw shocked me, although it probably shouldn't have.

Booth had taken off his suit jacket, which was now draped over the drum kit. His tie was loosened and his sleeves were rolled up. The guitar he was holding-a Les Paul-seemed to melt under his fingers as he played it. He was playing guitar! The notes were flurried, and had a edge to him as he played every cord. The boys beside me were in a mumble of Omigawds and wows, but I was just speechless. Just speechless. He looked up at me, and his talented fingers stopped.

"You play the guitar?" I asked, astonished.

"Yup." He smiled, straitening his 'cocky' belt.

"Dude, you wanna join our band?" Dylan asked, his pupils dialated.

"Are you high?" Jessie asked him.

" Higher than high," He replied, his grin reaching his ears.

"Where did you get your drugs from?" Booth asked, putting down the beautiful guitar.

"Hahaha, drugs?" Jamie asked. "What drugs?"

"just some pot," Dylan said Jamie looked shock, but Jessie remained composed. "I got it from some kid named Roy-he's the local dealer. Grows it himself."

"Roy Baker?" Jessie said quietly.

"Yeah," Dylan replied.

"What?" Booth turned to Jess, leaning on the amplifier.

"I had a restraining order against him." She replied.

**End Chapter 2**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**AN: Sorry it took so long! Love you all! Keep reviewing! Mntlloner101, you are awesome! (she probably won't read this...so...) shipporinKIMS11, you're awesome Emmy, and of course, the great SilenceX, I couldn't do this without your Zach Addy obsessions and your restraining orders, 'baby'! LOL! This chapter was more about the case, but next chapter there will be more BXB fluffiness. Promise. **


	3. Chapter 3

**What Happens Here...**

**By InuYashaBaby1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. There, I said it. **

**AN: So, I tried to get this out pretty fast. I have a lot of stories, but since I finished one of my Twilight stories, it's not too bad, but...Hey, R&R. I love that people like this story. **

**Chapter 3: Have a Nice Trip...**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**The List**

"Jessie, we would like to talk to your friends, if you don't mind." Booth pressed the girl who was sitting at our-I mentally slapped myself, it was his table not ours. Marriage was an idiotic institution-and we weren't even really in it! This whole situation was making me see stars, figuratively, of course.

Jess looked at me briefly before picking up a pen. She swiftly wrote across the page, but it took several minutes before she put the pen down and looked at Booth.

"These are all my friends, all his friends, girlfriends, and anyone else I could think of that would have m-motive to kill him." She stuttered when she said motive. She started to cry. Again.

"We appreciate it." Booth smiled, leaning on the refrigerator. He motioned for the other FBI agents to leave the room. "Maybe..." He paused slightly, pursing his lips. "Maybe it would feel better if you told us stories about him. You know, so the memories don't fade." Jessica bit her lip slightly, and nodded.

"Well, Mike, he was the best guy a girl could ask for. A lot of people...they wouldn't have expected us to get together. He was this jock. I was...a stereotypical geek, you know? We were assigned together on a project, and we just hit it off, right off the bat."

***Flashback (3****rd**** Person)***

"_Hey." Jessica mumbled as Mike sat beside her. He was gorgeous, absolutely 'Delicious' as her friend Melanie had joked. 'He probably doesn't even have a penis...Popular guys never do!' Then, Mel would laugh. Always laugh. _

_"Hi, there." He smiled at her. He stuck his hand out in a greeting. "I'm Mike, and you are..." He left off the ending. Her jaw dropped. They had been in the same school since kindergarten. _

_"Jessica." She said apprehensively taking his hand. He looked amazed. _

_"_You're _Jessica Spence?!" _

_"Yeah." _

_"Holy shit, Nina made it sound like you were like-Carrie!" _

_"Carrie like the Stephen King book?" _

_"Yeah, like the Stephen King book. But your clearly..." He blushed a little and looked away. She smiled. Michael Harris just blushed...and complimented her. Well, in her opinion he did. Oh my GOD! And she had thought about ditching school today and going to one of Dr. Brennan's book signings! _

_"So, do you like Henry VIII?" She asked, referring to the project. He looked back at her and smiled. _

_"Yeah, he was just an all around swell guy." He rolled his eyes, and she started laughing. "But, the series The Tudors is pretty cool." _

_"Cool, and inaccurate. I bet you like it for the sex scenes." She bit her lip after she said it, "Sorry, sorry-I..." _

_"Naw, it's cool. I could see why you would assume that." She was surprised to see that he was still smiling. "I'm a teenage boy, after all." _

_"Too bad we couldn't choose what we got to do, or I'd definitely say-" She started, trying to change the subject. _

_"Egypt." They said in unison. This time she was the one to blush. _

_"Hey-you wanna come over my place to research a little? My dad and I-we have two computers, so...we could order pizza, or something." His crystal blue eyes sparkled and she nodded without thinking. _

_"Of course, that sounds like a lot of f-fun." She stuttered. He laughed, and smiled at her. She couldn't help but smile back. "But I have really specific pizza needs." _

_"Oh, really?" He cocked an eyebrow. The class bell rang and they got up to leave together. _

_"Yeah, I have to have Pepperoni, green peppers and mushrooms." _

_"Oh really? I have to have anchovies." _

_"Okay, maybe you'll have to get your own half, anchovies are gross!" _

_They laughed as they went off to class. _

_Roy looked at the pair with his dirty eyes. He scowled, she was his. She knew it, too. All his. All his._

_**END FLASHBACK**_

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBB**_

"I think-I really think it's Roy. Who else would go after me?" Jess said plainly.

"Why-why do you have the restraining order against him?" I asked her, gently prying for information.

"Well, Dr. Brennan...He stalked me for several months then tried to rape me in the back of a van." She smiled slightly when she said it.

"Oh, I'm very sorry." Booth comforted.

"Don't be. As long as Mike was there, it was okay. He held me close every night, I supported him in everything he did. He was going to become a photographer. He was already really good. His dad didn't want him to, though. He wanted him to be a professional athlete. Mr. Harris thought I was getting in the way of that. I guess I was. I really did love him, you know."

"I know." Booth smiled, and patted her gently on the back. "I know you did."

**Laura**

"Oh, I'm really good friends with Jessie. She's great, I love her!" The short, bouncy girl in front of Booth smiled. She was a brunette, and her hair fell down in curls onto her shoulders. Her eyes were a dark brown and she had several beauty marks on her face. When she laughed it was a simple giggle.

"Ah, what do you know about Mike?"

"Mike Harris? Not much. I guess he's Jessie's boyfriend, because I came over her house a couple of months ago...we live right down the street from each other. We walk to each others houses during the summer, and....well anyway, I walked right into them on top of each other! He has a great body, really! Oh gosh, I'm a really big Catholic. Always have been, you know." She held up her ring finger to Booth to reveal a chastity ring, reminding me somewhat of Miley Cyrus and The Jonas Brothers. "It just surprised me. I freaked, and she...well...it was really awkward. They were on the couch, but not really. She was on the couch but, he was behind her..."

I turned to see Jessie blushing profusely.

"Did this really happen?" I asked Jessica.

"Yup." She nodded.

"Anyway, well, I ran out and she came after me, and well, we fought and I called her a slut and we didn't talk for a while after that." Laura started to cry. "I love her, really I do...I just, I was so stupid. I love her so much, you know, friend love."

Booth smiled slightly at that,

"Yeah, I know friend love."

"Plus..." She dropped off the sentence. "I was angry she hadn't told me. I mean, I've had a crush on Mikey Harris since like, 1st grade! She knew that! I was just...I dunno stupid. I apologized of course. I don't have a crush on him, anymore though. Just the way those two look at each other. It was that kinda love, you know? The type of love where you can't breath anymore when you look at them, and the world kinda seems to revolve around them when they smile, ya know, true love."

"I know exactly what you mean." Booth chuckled, and looked through the glass directly at me, his brown eyes shined over with the light above his head. My breathing hitched.

**Sam**

"I don't even know why I'm here." This kid scoffed. "I don't even know Jessie that well, why would she put me on the list." He had dirty blonde hair, a girly yet masculine face and dull blue eyes. He licked his lips lightly. Booth probably didn't notice, but it was clear to Sweets.

"Huh." Sweets looked through the glass, and whispered to the headpiece Booth was wearing. "He clearly has sexual interest in Jess. Ask him about that."

"Okay, Sam. You're a decent athlete, right?" Booth asked the young man as I watched my...'husband' intently.

"Yeah. But I've always been number two."

"Number two to who?"

"Mike."

"So, you get his left over's too? Nina was his girl first. Is that why you like Jessica?"

"Dude, how the hell did you know I was into her?" Sam twitched a little, and so did Jess who was sitting in a chair behind me.

"We have our ways." Booth laughed at that, spinning around a chair and putting his foot on it.

"She's just so-everything. She's so pretty. I'm in love with her, I think." Sam said, blushing a little. Jessica gasped a little. "She's so smart-she's going to become a forensic athetrnf-"

"Anthropologist." Booth corrected sternly, and I felt pride in that.

"Right, yeah. The way she smiles-smiled..." He corrected. "When Mikey was around. I wanted her to do that for me. I mean, Mike's great and all, but he got all the good things. I've liked Jess since the 7th friggen grade, man."

"Woah, that's a long time."

"Yeah, the hell it is! He didn't even know who she was until he got paired up with her for that project! I was gonna ask her to junior prom!"

I turned to Sweets.

"Isn't that motive?" I asked him

"I guess, but why would he be after Jessie, too?" Sweets said, crossing his arms.

"Yeesh, Dr. Sweets. It was only a theory. Besides, there's no real accuracy in Psychiatry. It's a soft science." Jessie defended. I couldn't help but smile.

"Hey, if you think that's motive, you should here about the other creeps who were into her." Sam said, looking directly into Booth's eyes. "I assume you heard of Roy?"

"Yes." Booth confirmed.

"Well, a couple of months ago, he approached me after football practice. He says he'd noticed how much I liked Jessie. And I was like no man, she's Mikes. That was a lie, but anyway. He's like, yeah well, have you ever wished it was you she loved? Haven't you ever wondered what she looks like under those loose clothes? And I gotta admit, that hooked me. He's like, yeah, every Tuesday, her parents go to a meeting. So she cooks that ass Mike dinner and meets him at the door, wearing nothing but an apron. Yeah, wouldn't you want that to be you? And I was like HELL YEA! And he smiled, and was like, here are some tapes of her in the shower and sex, and stuff. I'll give you a free trial run. But, that's when I chickened out. I totally ditched him. Dude, that's so stalkery."

"Interesting. Thanks." Booth said smiling.

Jess was still crying, and she walked up and knocked on the glass.

"Don't do that!" I scolded. She looked at me, and shook her head. Sam's head shot up and turned to the glass.

"Is that the people you have behind the scenes?" Sam said, and Booth looked at him, frustrated. "What? I watch cop shows."

"Press the button and let me talk to Special Agent Booth." Jess requested. I was about to say no when Sweets pressed the button.

"Tell him Jess is sorry she couldn't love him." Jess whispered timidly, but Booth said to Sam:

"She's sorry she couldn't love you instead, you know." Booth frowned lightly. "But you can't control who you love. It's just something. You can hate someone utterly, then you'll be in love with them the next minute." Sam gazed up at Booth in admiration.

"Is she back there?" Sam asked quietly. Booth didn't answer. "Well, is she?"

Sam got up and walked towards the glass. He tapped on it, And Jess tapped back.

"Jessie?" He asked apprehensively. "Hi."

"I'm so sorry!" She screamed through the glass. Surprisingly, he heard her.

"I'm sorry too." He said, putting his hand on the glass.

"I love him too much!" She whined, she lost her footing, and Sweets caught her.

Booth got up and led him out of the room.

**Sing Songs**

"So, you were in a band with Jess and Mike, right?" Booth asked.

"Well, yeah. We met yesterday." Jamie explained, and Dylan rolled his eyes.

"I know." Booth nodded.

"We brought you some tapes, you know, of our gigs. We thought you might want to see em, since like, you have people who can see people." Jamie said.

"And _I'm_ the one who's on drugs!" Dylan laughed and so did Jessie.

"We really appreciate it." Booth smiled lightly, accepting a pile of DVDS.

"Jess has a fantastic voice you know. I remember, our singer had just got in a car accident and was going to be in thee hospital for a while." Dylan said to Booth. "So, one day she came to practice to watch him. I remember how she looked at him and smiled. She asked us why we didn't have a singer, and Mike said it was 'cuz he was in the hospital. So, she's like, can I try singing? And we're like, sure whatever. So she pulls of her book bag and comes up on stage. She asked us what we were playing, and we replied All Around me by Flyleaf. Have you heard that song?" Booth nodded, but I bet he hadn't. "So, anyway, she starts belting it out! It started to be just a temporary thing, but we just kept her. Besides, Jordan was a fag anyway."

"He was not!" Jamie scolded.

"I mean literally, man, not the insult. You and he were an item, right?"

"Yeah, well, the accepted vernacular is GAY."

"Yeesh, sorry."

"Okay, okay. Let's cut this drama, you too." Booth cut in.

"Sorry."Jamie and Dylan said in unison.

"Now, how familiar are you with Roy Baker?"

"Oh, we're not close. He's just my dealer." Dylan explained. "He's a real freak, that one."

"Thanks you two."

**Realization**

"Wait, Booth..." I said as we were driving home. "If Jess is staying with you, and so am I...and she has to have the guest bedroom-were am I going to sleep?" Booth blinked a couple of times.

"Uh..." Booth was stumped clearly. "Do you want to take Parker's room?"

"Depends..." I paused.

"It's a kiddie bed, you're really tall." He sighed. "The problem is, Jess is pretty tall too. So if you shrink up really small..."

"I'm not going to shrink up! What a silly idea!"

"Jeez, Bones. Calm down. I'll sleep on the couch."

"I won't let you sleep on the couch, you'll hurt your back again." I rolled my eyes. What could possible make him want to sleep on the couch?

"Bones...you're practically arguing for us to share a bed." He laughed. I stared at him blankly.

"That wasn't what I meant," I hissed, I had become really frustrated.

"It's no big deal, you know." Jess said quietly from the back. I looked at her, and she added: "You know, sharing a bed. People do it all the time. As long as you don't have cuddling issues or anything." I could hear Booth grinding his teeth.

**...See You Next Fall**

I had decided to bake some cookies. Jess was hungry, but we had already eaten dinner. Booth was looking at all the DVDs from the concerts. It was amazing how powerful her voice was. It was lovely. I knew I had a good voice, but hers was 10 times better. I stared at the timer, and noted that there was only a few seconds left. So, I grabbed my oven mitts. I couldn't believe that Booth thought I wanted to share a bed with him. Did I? No, I didn't. Maybe _he_ did. I pulled out the cookies and dumped them onto a couple of plates. I gave one plate to Jessie who accepted it gingerly. She was writing an essay on losing someone. I was laughing inwardly on that-how ironic for something like that to be assigned right now. I turned and went into the living room where Booth was watching the video. It was really low quality, as if it had been shot on a cell phone. It probably had been. Booth was sipping on a beer, and I wondered quickly if he'd be angry at me-cookies and beer? What a strange combination! The cookies were double chocolate chip, Booth's favorite. That's when it happened. It must have been a sock, because just as I rounded the corner to get to the couch, I slipped, and fell forward.

Cookies went everywhere, and the plate shattered on the floor. As embarrassing as that was, it was not nearly as embarrassing as what was to come. I landed directly on Booth, my head directly in his lap. I gazed up to see Booth staring at me wide eyed.

Oops.

**End Chapter 3**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**AN: Okay guys, here we go. You know the drill, review please! ALSO, I'm trying something new. So, Booth would have had cookies and bear if Bones hadn't tripped....so, I wanna know, what was the weirdest food combination **_**you**_** have ever had? The one I believe to be the strangest/funnies will get the next chapter dedicated to them! YAY! Sianara! **


	4. Chapter 4

**What Happens Here...**

**By InuYashaBaby1**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. There, I said it. **

**AN: Okay, Hey Guys! Congratz to Cullenluver7 who won the contest! So, this chapter is for you, Cullenluver7! Grapes and Tacos???? YUCK! Ahahaha. Sorry it took so long to get this out, I had a bout of the dreaded and terrible writers block! It was so bad I almost died a writer death! JK. I'm fine, really. HOWEVER, after the writers block passed, I had a string of bad ass virus mother smuckers that practically destroyed my computer. However, I did a worship dance to the gods of antivirus software, and here I am good as new! YAY! On with the chapter! Oh, some characters may be a little OOC, btw.**

**Chapter 4: Condoms & Car Crashes & Colin, Oh My!**

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Embarrassment**

"Uh, Bones?" Booth asked cautiously, staring at me. I quickly jumped backward.

"Sorry, I just tripped." I wiped off the cookie crumbs off my shirt in angry silence. He stared at me.

"Naw, don't worry about it, Bones. It's cool." He smiled genuinely and picked up half a cookie from his lap. "I like my cookies couch and floor flavored, anyway."

I laughed at that, rearing my head back.

"Well, at any rate," I said after I finished my laughing, "I need to get back to the lab." Booth nodded swiftly.

"I picked up your car yesterday, I just didn't tell you." He shrugged. I heard a cell phone ring in the room over, and Jessica timidly picking up. I heard some mumbles, and then, with a waddle, the girl came into the room.

"I'm talking with my friends Mellie and Becca, and they say that they have some stuff to give you." Jess said.

"Evidence?" Booth questioned, his eyebrow cocked.

"Yeah, I guess." Jessica paused before adding. "Can I come to the lab with you? I promise, I won't be a burden, I just want to observe some. Well, Mellie is into marine biology, especially manatees, and I know that's not going to help you out, but...she wants to come along too, and Becca really...well, she likes...she likes the X files and 24... and well, she wants to come along too." Jess finished in a rush.

I opened my mouth to reply with a swift no, but Booth surprised me with a simple yes. Jessica's face lit up like a light. After Jess left the room, I was ready to give Booth a fierce round of safety and compromising the remains before he said:

"X Files is my favorite show, and I have a soft spot for manatees. Who knows, maybe they're in danger too." He said it quietly, clearly not intending the boys in the next room to overhear. I gave him a look that I've seen him give me. It was a look of disbelief.

**No one Expects The Spanish Inquisition!**

"Oh my God! This place is incredible!" Jessica smiled as she walked into the Medico Legal Lab at the Jeffersonian. Security was wheeling her into the Jeffersonian in a wheel chair, it was too dangerous for her to walk. Melanie and Becca where standing dutifully beside her. Becca was good looking, and very frail. Her brown hair was cut in a bob, and her eyes were a dull emerald. Beside her was Melanie, who was practically the opposite, except she too was attractive. Melanie was tall with toned legs, which when asked, she replied was from soccer. Her dirty blonde hair was layered and cut to her shoulders, and she had sparkling hazel eyes.

"You don't have to tell me twice!" Melanie and Becca said at the same time.

"Who are the tater-tots?" Wendell asked as he came down the stairs.

"I am not a tater tot! I am a French fry!" Melanie said defiantly. Booth laughed at that.

"Wendell, this is Jessica, the victim's girl friend, and her two friends Rebecca and Melanie." I explained.

"Nice to meet you guys. I found some fractures on the victim's wrist, but I'd attribute that to a fracture he had about a week before he died." Wendell said.

"The victim," Jess hissed. "has a name." Wendell looked at the girl sitting in the wheel chair in amazement. Her voice sounded stronger than it actually was.

"Wait, this is the girl from the picture?" Hodgins said, coming over from his station.

"Yes," I sighed.

"What happened to her?" Hodgins questioned.

"Wait just one solitary second!" Becca said, her finger waving toward Hodgins. "You're Dr. Jack Hodgins! Expert in Government and Social Conspiracies!"

"That's me!" Hodgins smiled.

"Oh my sweet holy Jesus." Jessica sighed. "She's obsessed with you."

"I'm not obsessed." Becca protested. "But can I ask you some questions?"

"Of course." Hodgins smiled.

"Have you found anything?" I asked him lightly.

"Well, Only minor stuff. I found some basic cologne residue, you know just some Axe which I assume belong to the victim." He nodded and motioned for Becca to follow him and she did.

"Wait, Dr. Hodgins!" Jess called and Jack turned around.

"Yeah?" He replied.

"Are you sure that the brand was Axe?"

"Yeah. Each brand his it's own signature chemical ingredients, and this chemical makeup is clearly that of Axe."

"Mike didn't wear Axe." Jess shook her head as she said this. "He wore Old Spice."

"Are you sure he couldn't have just tried it?" I asked her.

"No, he hated the smell of Axe." Jess confirmed.

"Okay, not a big clue, but you know." Booth sighed. "It'll be useful as the same."

"Every clue matters when you're searching for the truth." I contradicted. He smiled lightly at me and patted me on the shoulder. My heart skipped a beat. Silly, trivial. I stared down at the floor of my beloved Jeffersonian.

"Brennan," Angela's voice said from behind me. I whirled around and was pulled into a hug. "How are you?" She asked, smiling at me.

"I'm fine, Ange." I replied. "I have to get to work."

"Oh, fine, well, my best friend just spent a week in Las Vegas, and she expects me to let her get back to work." Angela said sarcastically. She talks as though sometimes work doesn't matter to her. My favorite thing in the world is working. It's impossible to me, to see how someone as smart as Angela could not be content in this world of truth seeking. I suppose that I over analyze sometimes.

"You know how important this case is to Booth." I whispered quickly.

"Oh, to your hubby?" She laughed in a hyena like fashion, nudging me sweetly with her hip.

"No one is supposed to know about that." I scowled as the group dispersed. Angela rolled her eyes and tucked a rough sketch of Michael under her arm. She walked away from me and was interrupted by Melanie who questioned her about the picture. They must have hit it off because they walked away in the direction of Angela's office, gabbing away. A guard helped Jessica out of her wheelchair and onto the platform before I could mention that any exposure to bacteria might risk the baby, because of her Preeclampsia. She almost toppled over when she saw the baby, practically right on top of poor Mr. Bray, he was not expecting it. However, he easily returned her to a standing position. She stared at the remains for a moment, and she surprised me. I expected her to topple over and her body to wrack with sobs, but instead, she held her ground. She even smiled a little. She appeared to ask Wendell for a pair of rubber gloves and a work jacket and he gave them to her. She pushed the jacket on, her small belly not a difficulty.

I turned from the scene and walked to my office. I did some writing on my latest book, _Bone to Pick. _ I absolutely hated the title, but that title was granted to it by my new publisher. I shuddered a little bit.

Booth walked into the room with a look of despair upon his face.

"What is it, Seeley?" I asked him as he sat on my couch.

"Don't be pissed at me." He said.

"Why would I be upset with you?"

He didn't answer, he just stared at the floor.

"Why would I be upset with you?" I repeated.

"Are you on birth control?" He asked me. Confused, I shrugged.

"No." I replied. "Why?"

"Shit." He simply said. He was clearly frustrated. He stood up and kicked my coffee table.

"Hey, hey, hey! That's a two hundred year old coffee table!" I grabbed him by the bicep. "What is it, Booth?"

"I didn't bring condoms to Las Vegas." He said quietly. He didn't even glance in my direction. My hand dropped.

"We could have bought one," I reasoned. "Don't jump to conclusions."

"We were really pissed."

"We weren't mad, we were just drunk." I said once again confused. He laughed lightly.

"That's what they say in the UK when someone is drunk, Bones. Bruce's Philosopher's Song, Bones. Monty Python . Ring a bell?"

"No." I said, a tad aggravated that we had gotten off subject.

"Okay, okay." He said, quietly.

"So, what you're saying is that you believe that we had unprotected sex?"

"Yes." He bit his lip.

I thought this over for a moment. My shoulders tensed. M lip quivered.

"Are you angry?"

"No." I confirmed. "I'm just...unsure of what to think."

"There's only one thing." Booth smiled a little.

"And that is?"

"I'm absolutely sure that we shouldn't tell Sweets." He said, and patted me on the shoulder. I laughed and nodded my head. Typical Booth. Always making me laugh.

"Dr. Brennan?" Wendell said, knocking on the door.

"Yes?" I said, turning to him. He was smiling widely. He was supporting Jessica, and she was smiling a little bit too.

"We...Well, Jessie found something." Wendell smiled and moved Jess over to the couch.

"And that would be?" Booth said anxiously.

"You know how I figured that fracture on the wrist? Well, Jess suggested that we look at the other wrist. Just in case, you know there was another fracture. And there was! So then, she suggested what if we looked at the ankles, too. So we did. Both of 'em were fractured too. It appears that the victim was tied. He fought against it too. _Hard_." Wendell explained.

"Wow. Have Hodgins see if there are any particles in the..." I was saying when I was cut off.

"No, we already did that." Jessie piped up. "He was tied with leather. We also had him check the back for particles. He found wood that dated from the 1500s in Spain."

"That's not even all!" Wendell smiled. "The limbs are slightly elongated. By elongated, I mean that the bones were pulled apart a little. All of that adds up to one big thing."

"And that is?" Booth asked.

"The Medieval Rack." Jessie sighed. "Was used to torture him before his death."

"The medieval rack? Like the Spanish Inquisition?" Booth laughed. "No one expects the Spanish Inquisition!"

"Monty Python. You have good taste, Agent Booth." Jessica smiled slightly. "Only, I doubt anyone poked him with fluffy pillows." She laughed as she said it.

"I don't understand." I said, shaking my head.

"We don't expect you to." Booth smiled.

"That's not even it." Wendell smiled.

"It's not?" I said questioningly.

"No." Jessica said grimly. "Roy's family collects Medieval Relics."

"I'll get a warrant." Booth said and hurried out the room.

**Phone Calls**

As everyone filed out of the room, I ran my hands through my hair. My gaze dropped to my stomach.

Could there be an embryo there? A little person in the making? With Booth's compassion, my brains? My hair, his eyes?

I shook that thought quickly and went to stand up when my cell phone rang.

"Brennan." I answered calmly, secretly pleading that the voice on the other side was Booth's.

"Hello, Temperance, this is Collin." A deep voice on the other side said, a hint of arrogance in his voice.

"Who?"

"Collin, remember? I did your wedding about a day ago. Are you still in Vegas?"

"Oh, God, no. I'm nowhere near Vegas. I'm in D.C." I said, vaguely glad to be talking to him.

"I just wanted to check in on the happy couple and to see if you're still together."

"We are." I found myself grinning a little and inwardly slapped myself. Marriage is a stupid institution, marriage is a stupid institution.

"Wonderful! I could see that you too were so in love! You couldn't keep your hands off each other!" His voice was high and cracking. I was embarrassed.

"Yes, well. Your reason for calling, please." I stated.

"Oh, well we have your wedding video and we were wondering if you wanted it."

"Yes." I said quickly, knowing that the annulment was far easier to obtain with evidence of intoxication.

"Your address please?"

"13-" I paused, not wanting to give him my address. "We have a PO box. 7688."

"Great, wonderful. Thank you Mrs. Booth." As he said it I flinched.

"Uhm..." I ground my teeth together. "It's _Dr. _Booth."

"Oh sorry. Nice talking to you!" He hung up.

Ugh. Fabulous.

**Christine**

**~Third Person~**

Jessica smiled as she followed agent Booth.

"Can I pick up my car while we're gone?" She asked, her eyes wide.

"Yeah. I suppose." Booth hesitated. "Where is it?"

"It's at my house. Ahhh...is it a classic." She looked like she went into dream land as she said it.

"What type?" He asked as he pulled open the passenger side door and she borrowed her way in.

"1958 Plymouth Fury." She smiled. "Painted white and red."

"Stephen King fan, I venture."

"Yeah. Christine." She laughed lightly. "I know real car collectors take pride in keeping the original engine but mine was shit so I had a friend of mine replace it with a new engine that has great gas mileage."

"Which friend?" Booth inquired.

"Uh, Mike." She stared downward.

**Flashback**

___"Hey, making progress there, baby?" Jessica said as she walked behind her beautiful boyfriend. _

_"Yeah. Almost done." He said, turning towards her. "After this, I have to take a shower. Do you mind if I use yours...?"_

_"Only if you let me take it with you." Jessica grinned and let him kiss her. They kissed for a long time for he pulled away and stared back at the engine. _

_"I can't wait." He grinned and watched her walk away. Once she was inside she checked her cell phone for any texts. _

_One text was from her friend Brendan; _

_Hai jess r u comin 2 da game 2nite?_

_She quikly texted back with a quick yes. Why wouldn't she? Her boyfriend was their star player. Brendan was a center. He wasn't suckish, but he wasn't immensely amazing either. Mike plowed through the door and it slammed behind him. Jess ran out to the front room to see him. His face was contorted with rage. _

_"What happened?" She said, putting her hands on his shoulders. He shook them off. She bit her lip. _

_"That sonovabitch thinks he can come around here and stalk my girlfriend, and...' his voice was raspy. _

_"Who?" She asked, quietly. _

_"Who else? That dick faced shit tard Roy." Mike was angry. Jessica leaned up and kissed him. His kiss was desperate as if checking if she still loved him. _

_  
"Still need that shower?" She asked as they pulled apart. Grinning, he pulled her over his shoulder and ran her to the bathroom. What she and her friends had said wasn't true. Just because he was a jock, didn't mean he wasn't hung..._

**End Flashback**

"Mrs. Baker?" Booth asked as a frail woman opened the front door.

"Why yes-I...Jessie! It's so wonderful to see you! How are you, dear?" Mrs. Baker replied.

"I'm as okay as can be, you know." Jessie replied morosely. "You know, my boyfriend was murdered."

"I'm really very sorry about that-of you and Roy had dated, I'm sure-" Booth cut her off quickly.

"I have a warrant to search the premises for a Medieval torture device known as the rack."

"Oh, well, you won't find it here. We own one, but we keep it at our warehouse. I'll give you the key." She hurried off the kitchen and returned with a key.

"Mrs. Baker, is Roy here?" Jess asked.

"No," She sighed. "I haven't seen him since you found that hooligan's-"

"That hooligan was the greatest person who has ever lived you over grown bean pole!" Jess spat.

"Well, deary, he was clearly on drugs. My boy would never do drugs."

"Oh, so it was okay of him to rape me in the back of a van, now was it?"

"Deary, he told me that you two were having an affair, and..."

"That's not true! That asshole pulled me into the van as we were walking and he ripped my skirt off and the only reason I wasn't totally mutilated is because Mikey came outta nowhere and creamed the little shit." Jessie said. Booth was surprised at her colorful vocabulary.

"Well, I never!" Mrs. Baker gasped and Booth quickly said goodbye and walked Jessie out of there, keys in hand.

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**Hodgins POV**

I awoke to a shrill ringing. Ugh. My cell. I rolled over, trying extremely hard to ignore it. After about two rings I realized the importance of this call, considering it was two in the morning. I grabbed my iPhone and answered.

"Hello?" I answered, my voice tired. I rubbed my eyes.

"Jack?" Angela's voice said quietly and timidly.

"Angie?"

"Jack-there's been an accident. I need your help."

"What kind of accident?" I was instantly terrified.

"Just come down to the hospital. Please." She hung up. I grabbed my pants and ran out the door, not caring that I was just wearing a tank top.

When I got there I slammed myself through the doors of the hospital. I ran up to the desk and asked for the lady to help me. She looked at me for a while, her homely face clearly attracted to me.

"I'm looking for a patient-an Angela Montenegro." I breathed. The woman looked disappointed, as if she had had a chance in hell with me.

"Are you family?"

"No, but..."

"Well, I'm sorry then, I can't let you see her."

"What if I told you that I'm Jack Hodgins."

"Jack Hodgins?" Her voice dropped low and she looked shocked. "As in the largest sponsor of the hospital's pediatric wing? The _Hodgin's _wing?"

"Yeah, that's me." I said.

"Can I see some ID?" She asked tensely.

I pulled out my drivers license and she looked at it for a moment before handing it back to me and saying that Angie, my perfect Angie was in the fourth small curtain shielded area on the left. I ran franticly down the hall, thankful for the first time of my donation to the hospital. Then I saw her, beautiful and lovely, a doctor beside her pulling glass out of her shoulder and a rough cast on her arm.

"Jack!" She called to me as I walked over. Without thinking, without breathing, I grabbed her face and kissed her. We pulled away, she stared at me, her perfect eyes sparkling.

"What happened?" I asked.

End Chapter 4

**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB**

**AN: sorry again about the taking too long to get out. Love ya'll! Review please!**


	5. Sorry

**Dear All,**

I am unable to continue writing, due to many factors in my life which has made it impossible for me at this time. As you know, I have not updated any of my stories in quite sometime. Therefore, I have decided not to finish them.

I hate to stop writing when I have so much support, but I really feel that it's best for me at this stage in my life. My father was sick for quite sometime, but he is now recovering. I used to see writing as an escape, but I simply do not see it that way anymore. Writing does not hold the joy it once did. I wait in bated breathe for the joy to return to me, but untill then I am not writing anymore.

Thank you for your understanding.

Yours Truly,

InuYashaBaby1


End file.
